


sakuma rei.

by soshaku



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: a ton of other characters - Freeform, no one directly reffered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshaku/pseuds/soshaku
Summary: a short story of people reacting to the return of rei from when he comes back from overseas





	sakuma rei.

“What did we do to him?” glasses asked the Emperor.

“We did nothing,” a light response, “we are not responsible for one’s personal choices, after all.”

 

“He’s not our leader anymore! He’s a broken piece of shit!!” He yelled while kicking one of the chairs lazily placed about.

“Hm, that’s really rude to say of someone you idolize so much,” at least the teasing from their unit mates was still the same - and unwanted.

“That’s unfair, he had a lot of important things to take care of while he was gone.”

“He had important things to take care of here - like us! The school!”

The mismatched pair sighed with frustration towards their third member. 

 

“And what do you think he could have done about it!? Coming from such a traitor, you are a disgrace!” Bravadousa filling the air.

“What could have we done my friend? My my, our fates were already written, how could I be a traitor to something that was inscribed within the stars?” it seems as if doves and flowers fills the air with how illustrious this young man speaks.

“Fate? Spit on your own grave, fate is not as cruel as to destroy an artisan's performance!”

The pile on the floor sleepily moved, layers of textiles shifting to reveal itself as it spoke, “hmm… I wish you two would stop….. The ‘fate’ you speak of… may not be cruel… because we are. Together.”

“And you - you bore the worst of it!”

“Yes… I am trying to remind myself…. But it is hard. And. Everyone fighting makes it…. Harder.”

A grimace offered in response from the two taller persons.

 

“They say a vampire lurks the third floor!”

“You’re crazy, no one says that.”

“It’s true! I overheard it! And one day I was late leaving and I even heard some pretty music coming from nowhere!”

“How scary, that can’t be true…”  a fair-skinned youth finally spoke up, lip almost quivelling. 

“Don’t listen to him-” the more responsible of the trio chastised, “he’s just making things up.”

“It’s true it’s true! He has red eyes like nii-chan but scarier!”

 

A small whine, “I think he hates me now… but I can’t figure out why.”

“Are you  _ dense _ ? Everyone  _ hates you _ .”

“Sora doesn’t hate you!”

“Listen to shishou  _ now _ . Our third member has done  _ certain horrible things deserving our despise. _ ”

“But he’s only been kind to us and never hurt us!”

“ _ Incorrect _ that person is the exact reason why our school is the way  _ it is now _ .”

“Oh thank you for the kind words,” patting the youngest and vocal member of their trio, “but let’s listen to our leader~ I’m sure he is right… after all I was told to expect this kind of misfortune when leaving the house today!”

 

“I fucking hate it.”

“Wow I dont think you could put forth enough energy to hate anything.”

Grumbling into a fist while laying underneath a large tree, two boys share each other’s bentos like they had been doing for years. “You know what I am talking about. I hate it.”

“You can hate it, but he is still your brother.”

“He doesn’t have to be, he should have stayed gone.”   
Picking out a small tomato from his friends lunch, he sighs after taking a bite and thinking, “you can keep saying that but he’s still the same person no matter how long he was gone.”

“Oh please, he doesn’t even speak the same. He is trying to act like some wise care taker. We both know what kind of pathetic bug he is,” pushing the bento towards the friend trying to rationalize with him, he was treating it almost as if it was the disgusting bug he now saw his brother as.

 

“Oh.. come here precious children.” 

The twins, in all their youthful adventures and adolescent arguments, at least bonded over their love of music. 

“I am so glad you decided to join the music club after all.”

“We are looking forward to learning from you… Sakuma-senpai!”

A smile crept across a weary face - even if he had just woken up from his constitutional in his coffin that honestly only brought more questions. A weariness Sakuma Rei was never able to sleep away. Two fresh and smiling faces gleaming at him without fear, apprehension, anger might have been the elixir he did not know he needed. Pestering him day in and day out to allow their admittance to the club, not that he did not want them, but worry that he had nothing to offer. “I am sorry our other member is not in attendance,” standing in his coffin now, he truly did look like a mythical creature. Bringing his arm to his chest like a butler would, taking a slight bow to offer his apologies, “rather than practicing our instruments, will you allow this old man to do something different?”

A nervous and identical glance exchanged, being first years they did not know too much about this peculiar person’s history. Other first years tried to warn them off, even their teachers discouraged joining the musical club. Yet, music was their heart, and if their senpai wanted to partake in something different… then so be it. 

“Of course!”

“Whatever it is! We’re game!”

Another smile, as he stepped out of the coffin, and replaced the lid to find a seat utop it. “I just want to tell you a story, please gather and find a comfortable seat. 

It’s an important story everyone should know, I would like to believe. It is important to look after those you care for, lest you become caught up in darkness. A story of a powerful vampire and a cautionary tale. You see, everything seems the same and perfect, till it is not anymore, and everything you enjoyed is gone without you noticing.”


End file.
